I was a teenage personality disorder
by Marieko
Summary: When Willow made it so every potential slayer would become a slayer they didnt expect one thing: what if one of those girls also became a vampire at the exact same time? Enter Marie.
1. Authors Note

Sorry for the delay in this fanfiction. I believe there is a little introduction and explanation needed for this story. If you want you can skip this, i dont care.

For those of you still reading this is (obviously) a Buffy fanfiction. However, it also has influence from other Vampire stories. Most notibly would probably be the Anita Blake seriese. There's just a little of that going on, so dont worry.

The POV might get a little sketchy because Marie is the narrator but sometimes the story takes on a very movie (or in this case telivision) type feel, and other times i giddily add my two cents in.

The story began as funny and ment to be purely an excersize in the 'what if' portion of my brain. The whole 'every potential becomes a slayer' is one of the many things that made me wonder when it came to vampire stories. I really wanted to know what would happen if the power applied to vampires. In the process of contemplating this story line i realized that later on the genre would go from that of humor to angst so be warned. It's sad.

There will eventually be other Buffy characters, and maybe some Angel characters as well. Please be patient.

There will also eventually be a second story involved in this. I actually have that story line more developed than this, but i have to finish this one first.

Anyway, enjoy the story!


	2. Happy Birthday

**__**

"Captured,

Away from the fight.

I was numb,

Until you found me,

And led me to the end

I must be dead

In this coffin

I must be dead

I didn't think it could happen

I can't feel,

My heart beating.

I think,

I must start feeding.

The devil is whispering,

In my ear

You looked so cool in your fangs with blood running down your lips.

I wanted to be you so I wouldn't have to live with this.

You took my hand and guided me into the abyss,

And now I am gone

I must be dead

In this coffin

I must be dead

I didn't think it could happen

I thought

This would cure my pain.

I thought

I could have you.

I thought I wouldn't miss the sun"

A hand grabs me from behind. I whirl around to face the man behind me. What I saw was in no way human. He grabbed me and sunk fangs into my neck. I had enough time to thing 'What the fuck' until all thought process ended. I felt faint, I couldn't feel anything. Blood loss I suppose.

Then something hit me. Not physicaly hit me, it was an energy. It was so pure I felt it must have been an angels light. Suddenly I could feel everything. I could feel the air and rain hit me as a gust of wind slapped my face. I could feel the ground, the texture of it, threw my sneakers. I could feel bloodless hands on my shoulders and I could feel my blood pouring from my body.

****

I grabbed the thing I now knew was a vampire and attempted to throw it into a wall. Unfortunately I didn't have enough energy to pry it loose. I knew then I would die. "crap" I whispered. I had just gotten this power, this gift, and it was being taken from me by the very creature I was destined to kill. I felt the last of my life drain away. My last thought as a human was 'some birthday present'


	3. Lestat and the curse

Author: the second Chapter, ah bliss

* * *

I woke up. "My achen head!" I put my hand to my stomach "I'm hungry!" I look around "Why the hell am I in an abandoned warehouse surrounded by bloodthirsty vampires who aren't even paying attention to my ramblings." Then I remember what happened who knows how long ago. "Aw shit. You're kidding me! I'm a fucking vampire?" The other vampires just stair. "Fine. Don't explain what the hell's going on. Like I care." I stand up, dusting off my jeans. "So who's the guy who vampafied me?" I address the oh-so-silent corpses.

A man with long bleached hair came forward. He had blue eyes and was wearing what looked like an outfit that came out of the garbage of a costume shop. Very original you know? All capes and gloves. "I am Lestat, your Sire."

"Sire my ass. And your name? Read to many Anne Rice novels much?" I role my eyes. I would call him a wanna-be if he wasn't so obviously a be. "Anyway. If you don't mind, I must be killing you know. Comes with the job description." I pull up a chair and rip off the leg. Loving the super strength. I throw it at him and it hits him in the heart. Well, it would have if he hadn't moved, I was close though. "Aw shit."

He came pulled out the stake and came running at me. My eyes widened and I just reacted. I grabbed his head and twisted. I felt the neck brake and he puffed into dust. "Awesome!" it is at that point I realize I am still in a warehouse full of twenty or so vampires. Scratch that, angry vampires. "Nice to meetcha, gotta be goin though. Buh-bie." I run and throw open the door. Light streams at me and I hiss. "CRAP!" I grab a blanket and start running. No fucking way. Why the hell did this happen to me?

It's the curse I know it. Ever since I was little I never had a good birthday. On my fifth b-day mummy and daddy died in a car accident. On my seventh birthday Sister and I moved to this dulsville, for her acting carrier. If it weren't for the fact I hated flying we would both be dead or sooner dead, whatever. The plain went down by seemingly nothing.

Now my sixteenth. Sweet sixteen I die. And come back to life. As a walking fucking corpse. Definitely the curse. Sometime it sucks to be me.


	4. Alive but mostly dead

Author: wew! i like this chapter. I like this story...oh my gosh i sound high. Its cause im reading Anita Blake novels for the 5(?)th time. Vampireation!

* * *

Crap, Crap, Crap! I wonder if this will give me a sunburn? Crap, Crap, Crap! I felt like I had been lying in the sun for a few hours to long. Oh yay! Sweat freedom. I ducked into a doorway and slammed the door shut behind me. I had just entered my favorite place in the world, Star of Sin. It was a juice bar/ actual bar that was open all hours. It also served a diverse menu. I know it sounds like I'm selling the place. I sorta am since I work there.

"Hey Marie! You okay?" asked the man behind the counter. He had shaggy black hair and dark blue eyes. He was taller than me and dressed meterosexual-hot. That was sort of the dress code for employees. That thought made me look to myself. I was wearing a plain gray T' and jeans. Over that I wore a torn brown leather jacket. Decorating both my shirt and jacket was my blood.

"Oh yeah. Just peaches." I said sarcastically. I sat on the bar seat in front of him.

Concern crossed his face once he got a good look at my condition. "What happened?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I lean my head on the coolness of the oak bar. I didn't even care what stickiness layered the surface.

"Try me." He leaned forward giving me his best genuinely interested smile. It was his best because it was true. He really wanted to know. That's just the guy Shane is.

I sigh. "I got jumped in an ally way. The guy had fangs, and he bit me. Now I am the walking dead who feast on blood. Not only that but I instinctively kill the creatures. Oddly enough, I have enough self preservation not to kill myself." I finished thoughtfully.

He just looked at me. I'm not crazy I tell ya! "Come again?"

* * *

I was currently wrapped in a clean blanket on the red love seat in the back room. In my hands was hot coco. I had asked for brandy but apparently being dead didn't change me being underage. Now you will notice I insist on saying I'm dead. You would think I would be in denial. Isn't that like the first step to recovery or something? Maybe it's because of the feeling I got before I died. The feeling of being a part of a greater force…I really don't know.

"Are you sure you don't need a doctor?" Shane asked for the bazillionth time. I know he didn't believe the story of my death.

"Shane. I'm dead. Take my pulse. Its not there." I hate it when people think I am crazy. Or that I'm making it up. I'm not. You know its true right? Right?

Shane just shook his head. "Next you'll be telling me fairies are real."

"Hey. Do we really have any evidence they aren't?" death made a believer out of me.

Shane looked at me like I had grown another head. "You're kidding me."

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorta. But really, check my pulse." I held out my wrist.

He put his fingers on it and for a few seconds nothing happened. Then it was like time started slowing. I felt it. My pulse, just for a second started up. I jerked back holding my wrist. My pulse, or rather my absence of a pulse went back to normal.

I looked to my coworker. His eyes were wide. "…What…What happened?"

Good question.


	5. Bloody Marie

Author: Yo! Bon Appetiet!

* * *

A sudden thought hit me "Aw shit! Michele is gonna kill me!" then I realized what I had said and burst out laughing. I must have reached the third step of understanding- delusion. I calmed myself and asked, "Um…Shane? Can I have the telephone? I need to call my sister."

"Sure" he still looked shocked but he handed me his cell.

I punched in my number and it rang two times before a tired voice asked "Hello?"

"Yeah. Michele? It's Marie."

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? IVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU! YOU GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW OR I WILL STRANGLE YOU!" I held the phone away from my ears. I like my hearing how it is thank you.

"Well I don't think strangling would be very productive. Plus I can't go outside till the sun sets."

"What?" she asked confused.

"Well you see sister dearest, I have been turned into the living dead. I don't think I need to breathe so strangling wouldn't help that much. If you want to kill me then I'll just walk out into the sunlight. But then you wouldn't have my pretty little corpse to look at. Id be all ashes."

For a second she was silent "WHAT THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN SMOKING?"

After Shane calmed down the raving woman on the phone it was agreed id stay right where I was until the sun went down. Shane shut off his phone. "Ill be working. If you need anything you know where to find me." He left.

"It is then that a deep hunger struck me. My tummy went growl growl. "Oh no your not!" I reply to my stomach. "I will not become cannibal-esk. Plus blood tastes Weird. It tastes all salty and smooth. Like a milkshake coming from a warm…lovely body. Oh wow." I try and snap out of it, realizing I'm salivating on myself. "I wonder if cow's blood will work?" I muse.

I walk out the door into the kitchen. There is a slab of bloody meat being cut by the cook, Jerry. The twenty year old man hissed as the knife bit into his skin. All of the sudden I was by his side sucking on his cut finger. His eyes were wide but as my fangs grazed his skin his eyes went blank.

Shane burst in and tore me off of my food. I mewled like a kitten and tried to get back to my feast. "No! Bad Marie bad!" He got a jar of the drained blood from the cow and shoved it in my face. I gulped it down appreciatively. After it was empty and I had my fill I look up. Blood was running down my chin and decorated my already blood stained shirt. I put my hands to my face wiping away the leftovers. I stuck my fingers into my mouth and tried to suck away the rest of the bloody-goodness.

After I was threw I muttered "Well this gives new meaning to Bloody Maries"


	6. Drunk

Author: another day, another fanfic. Here you go Fanfiction on the rocks. Thang you Thang you vewy mu!

* * *

Finally darkness settled. Marie started her way home merrily skipping. "Ring around the roses pocket full of poses, ashes! Ashes! We all fall dead. Aw crap that cows blood musta gotten me drunk." she said thoughtfully "Oh well. If your gonna be dead the least you can do is enjoy it." and she went on skipping.

Out of the darkness a figure jumped her. The impact surprised Marie enough that she fell to the ground, her head thumping painfully. Straddling her was a man with black hair. His face suddenly distorted into a monstrous one.

"Uhhh. Dude, your fangs are showing." This confused the simple beast enough that Marie was able to kick him off.

Vampire dude hissed. "Say hello to your death."

"Dude. That is the most corny line I have ever heard. Gosh am I the only smart vampire there is?" unfortunately while saying this witty repartee she was distracted enough that the UVD (unidentified vampire dude) punched her in the face. Blood streamed from her busted nose as she fell back on her butt. "OWWWY" she screeched.

She stood back up and noticed her nose was already starting to heal. "Loving the new vamp powers." she said.

Again dimwitted Vampire looked confused "Your one of us?"

"Yeah you got that right. What was your first clue? The pale skin or the stench of blood on my breath?" She punched him in the gut. "Now. Payback for the nose." She grabbed him up by the neck and twisted. A satisfying CRACK was imitted and a bunch of ashes flew.

Marie coughed. "EW. I have dead vampire in my lungs! First thing I'm gonna do is take a shower when I get home."

Marie opened the door to her house. "Michelle! I'm home."

Quick as a flash her sister was there. Her hands were on her hips and she was glairing at Marie with her fiery green eyes. Her hair was died a brilliant red that curled around her shoulders. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt and looked pissed.

Marie was a drastic opposite of her sister. She had solid brown eyes and hair a light shade of brown. While her sister was tall Marie was short and would stay so the rest of her death. Her sisters clothes were prim and tidy while Marie's were torn and bloodstained.

"Marie." the red head said

"Michelle." the brunette said.

Michelle poked her sister. "You look alive. Which means you must have been drunk. AND WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT FIGHTING!"

"Um. Not to do it?"

"And yet you never listen to me. Why is that do you think?"

"Cause…I love you."

"Yeah. Sure. And I'm the Easter Bunny." Falling short of narrative liberties she was not suddenly turned into the Easter Bunny, but I thought about it really hard.

"Well your gonna have to believe it because sister dearest, I don't feel like arguing with you until I have burned these clothes and scrubbed clean."

The two sibling had a stair down. Finally the eldest blinked and said "Fine. But we are talking when you get out."


	7. Stupidity

Author: i like writing this story even if no one ever reads it. Just thought you should know

* * *

Dude. Michelle really ruined my buzz. Instead of being all happy go lucky I was a bit down in the dumps. How the hell was I supposed to convince my sister I was the living dead? Maybe I could shoot myself and live? That seemed to messy though. And I really don't want to get all bloody again.

I was currently scrubbing my skin off (metaphorically speaking) with the hot water all the way up. The cool thing was I didn't feel the least bit hot. Cool. Or Hot. Whatever. My skin started to turn a delightful shade of pink. Whoa! What was that? I put my fingers to my wrist. Awesome! I have a pulse. I guess the hot water warmed up the blood enough so that it's actually flowing.

After I was scrubbed clean I stepped into a fluffy blue robe. No blood in my hair. Yay! I got my toothbrush and started scrubbing. I did this for like five minuets. Still the faint taste of blood lingered. I put a breath mint in and then sprayed some smell goods on me so there was no possible way you could smell blood. Then I got dressed.

I met my pissed sister in the living room, ready for the firing squad. I was dressed in faded and ripped jeans (not the kinds you buy for a hundred bucks, the kind you rip by getting into fights and falling down) I also had on a gray t-shirt with the words 'The Darkness' on the front.

"Well, what do you have to say for your actions?" asked my sister.

"I'm sorry and it will never happen again." you cant become a vampire twice right?

"Your damn right it wont happen again because you are grounded! What would mom think! I was left in charge of you and if you don't co-operate-"

I used the teenage gift of 'tuning out' to think of other things. I don't think my lovable sister will buy the fact that I'm dead, which posed some problems. Number one: how to avoid sunlight. She will want me to go to school and I don't feel like bursting into flames. Number two: food. She will want me to eat hamburgers while I will want to try and eat her. Oh this was gonna be fun. Notice the sarcasm.

"Are you even listening to me?" my sister asked/yelled.

"Nope. Because as much as I love you sister dearest this is of no consequence to me. I am dead. If you shoot me, unless you take out my heart, I will not die. If you put a sharp piece of wood I will burst into ashes. If I go outside I will burn to a crisp." I speak slowly.

My sister paused "You have been playing way to many internet roll plays. Mrs. Walker warned me but did I listen? Nooo-"

"Michelleee!" I wined "I am not crazy. I am a vampire. See?" I opened my mouth showing off my fangs.

"You got caps without my permission!"

"Michelle. I am a fucking walking corpse. What will convince you of the fact?"

"Honey." she grabbed me and sat me on the couch beside her. "The monsters do not live under your bed. Aliens are not controlling our brain waves and fairies are not real."

Unbeknownst to them a little girl with wings wailed in pain. Clap if you believe readers! Clap if you believe!

Ahem. To story. "and believe me Marie. No matter how much the signs add up. There are no such things as vampires." and because this is a work of fan fiction and I am given several magic powers of irony. A dark shape crashed into the window and flew into their living room.

"AHH!" both girls yelled as the figure turned to face them. His face was screwed up, fangs long and piercing. Needless to say this figure was a vampire.

"You killed our great master Lestat!" the vampire hissed.

"Oh come on. That pussy was your master?" then a thought occurred "Wait. I thought you guys couldn't enter unless invited.

The vampire looked confused then said "Aw shit." and he suddenly wasn't there.

Marie crawled up on the back of the couch and looked through the window. About fifty or so vampires were lined up on their lawn. She went back to her stunned sister. "Well. If we just wait them out they have to leave when the sun comes up."

Her sister turned and looked at Marie with wide eyes. "There are such things as vampires." She said


	8. The Flame of Hell

"Naw, really? Ya think?" I asked sarcastically before going into the kitchen. Michelle followed me like a lost puppy.

"What are we going to do?" She asks.

"I dunno, wait them out I guess. They'll have to leave before sunrise anyway." I open a closet and get out a broom and dust pan. Luckily the floors were tile, no vacuuming required.

"But they'll be back tomorrow." I looked at my sister, realizing she was right. Damnit they weren't going to leave us alone.

I sighed "I guess I'll just have to kill them then."

"There are too many, it will be a slaughter! You are not doing this young lady." she bared my way back to the living room and gave me one of her famous glares that would stop any sane human in their tracks. Luckily, I was neither sane nor human so I was unaffected.

"So what would you suggest sister dearest?" I asked crossing my arms as much as I could while still holding the broom and dust pan. "Call the police. As if! You didn't even believe it when your own darling younger sister told you that vampires existed. You really think the cops are gonna believe two kids? All you could get the mob on would be disturbing the peace and destroying private property or something like that. Guns don't affect vamps, so how are the police supposed to stop them? People could be killed or hurt. I'm one of them, maybe I can reason with them." I finish pushing past Michelle into the living room.

I look outside and see the mob outside. "You cant wait in there forever!" one of them yelled.

I handed the dust pan and broom to my sister. "I'll be back." I open the door to face the crowd of blood thirsty blood suckers.

"Yo! What do you want? First you try and brake into my house, and now your trampling all over my lawn don't you have a life? Oh yeah, stupid question. Silly me your all dead. And you'll be even more dead if you don't just leave me the FUCK ALONE!" I shout the last then close the door.

"That's your way of reasoning with them?" asked Michelle, one eyebrow raised.

"No, that was a warning." I go down the hall and into Michelle's room, turning to go to her bathroom where I knew she kept her jumbo can of hair spray.

When I came back Michelle had cleaned up the living room as best she could. The drapes where closed over the broken window and Michelle was sitting in the easy chair sipping from a glass of wine. "What are you doing?" she asked seeing the can of hairspray.

"I've seen enough zombie movies to know how to get rid of unwanted pests." I reply opening the door again. "Hey! Fang-faces. You want me? Well come and get me!" I jump off the porch and slip my hand in my pocket, taking out the lighter I swiped from Michelle what seemed like ages ago.

The vampire group surged towards me as I lifted the can up to my lighter. I flicked the flame out and pressed down on the hair spray nozzle. Fire sprayed out, charbroiling the first five of my adversaries. Unfortunately, they don't burn as quickly as they do in the video games. They kept walking, screaming in pitches so high I thought my eardrums would burst. I side stepped them and aimed my homemade flamethrower at another clump of beasts. They too began to burn.

Unfortunately someone came up behind me and grabbed me, causing me to lose my balance. All I could think of was that if I was gonna die, I would take as many of them with me as possible. I aimed the hairspray in the general direction of the main clump of vamps and fired. I saw movement at the corner of my eye, and turned enough to see that Michelle had thrown a full bottle of liquor at the group, causing the flames to go higher.

I felt something pierce my neck, and realized that I had forgotten about the monster on my back. I elbowed him in the gut, but all he did was grunt. I grabbed his arm and twisted, hearing a satisfying snap as I did so. He screamed and let go of me. I threw him towards the burning bodies and took a step back. I observed the carnage. There were mounds of still burning corpses, though many had already been reduced to ash. A few bodies still ran about trying to get the flame under control but couldn't, apparently vampires are very flammable. They should put a warning label on the hairspray can 'warning, when sprayed on vampires and lit on fire vampires may be reduced to ash' it would be right beside 'contents under pressure' I giggle. My giggle grows to full blown hysteria.

This night was too much for me, I think I lost it. Michelle came over to me and led me back into the house. She sat me on the couch and then left for the kitchen. When she came back she had the first-aid kit. She brought out a bottle of peroxide and a rag. Can vampires get infections? I didn't think so but I let my sister poor the liquid over my neck anyway. It stung and bubbled but it wasn't too bad. She got a big bandage and put it over the bite. When she was finished she sat back on her heals. "Marie, I don't want you ever pulling a stunt like that again do you here me? You could have gotten yourself killed. Your grounded young lady until further notice!" she said hugging me "I cant believe I almost lost you!" she sobbed. God was she emotional "I don't know what I'd do without you!"

I pushed her back "You'd be fine. You wouldn't have to be all mother Henning me all the time, so you may be bored, but after a while you would find a hobby. She laughed and hit me lightly on my arm, wiping her tears away.

"You better go to bed." she said getting up "You have school tomorrow."

"uh…" I said did she still not understand what had happened to me? That I would never be able to go to school again? "Hunny, remember what I said earlier, about me being a vampire? Well now that you know that vampires exist maybe you'll understand that everything else I said was true. I can no longer go out in the sun, and I will have to be fed blood now. Looks like no school for me."

She stared dumbfounded "You did this on purpose! Damn it Marie! You got yourself turned into a vampire so you wouldn't have to go to school didn't you? God you can be so infuriating sometimes!" she started off onto one of her little rants and I smiled, ducking my head so she couldn't see. She'd be alright. She may not understand what was going on but hell, neither did I. She'd have to get used to the idea of me being one of the walking dead. And a teenager walking dead at that. Boy, I almost feel sorry for her. Almost.

-----------------------------------------------

Author: Man, its been so long sense I updated! The reason for, is because it's one of the least popular of my stories and I didn't know what to do with it. I know what's supposed to happen in the future of it (introducing some original Buffy characters) but I'm trying to make it not too fast. Oh and I want to make a new story and I was wondering what it should be about and I thought, maybe I should ask the people who will read my story, my adoring readers!

Setsuna: cause she loves you guys so much

Author: Exactly. So I have some suggestions:

1) a story from my file entitled: Stories I Wrote A Long Time Ago Before I Knew What Was

2) A story made up entirely of one shots including 'a story about riders block' 'Yummy Gum' and 'Lemon Lime'

3) All of the deleted scenes and gag reels from previous stories including what Setsuna really did in Yusuke's room in Violence, Booze and too much Family.

Or

4) A story that you want me to write. It could be one without my Oc's, one for any anime, show, book etc (though it may be nice if I actually know said anime, show, book etc) It could be humorous, angst, romantic, Yaoi, shonen-ai, full of Lemony Goodness or whatever. Whatever you want, I'll write it. You just tell me

Setsuna: your beloved author will pick whatever suggestion she feels like will be easiest and most fun for you and if you DON'T give a suggestion she'll come out and strangle you

Author: No, I wont I'll just probably pout for a while and complain and then I'll ask random people on the street what kind of fic I should write. So blame them if my next story makes me sound like I'm on crack. Thank you for reading Fair Tales told by the Hellsing Family!


	9. websites and catfights

You'd think my situation wouldn't be able to get worse, right? I mean I had just turned sixteen, and on the same day I was turned into a vampire. Well, I avenged myself by killing my 'sire' or the dude who sucked my life away, and by doing that I was hunted my his minions. Luckily I'm a Pyro and vampires are flammable. Heh. The silver lining? Because I've suddenly got this insane allergic reaction to sunlight, I figured that maybe I wouldn't have to worry about school. But of course, I also got this insane older sister. Who happens to have a degree in sociology. And is a substitute teacher. Do you see where I'm going with this?

Yes, you guessed it, I'm being home schooled. Hell oh mighty, my older sister is going to stay home all day to make me do book work! Smite me now, I implore you!!!! Unfortunately, it's REALLY hard to smite someone who's already dead. Oh joy.

"Who first disproved Spontaneous Generation?" My evil (…I mean darling) sister asked.

"Um. I'm guessing the first person who thought of non-spontaneous generation.

"Not even close. Care to hazard a second guess?"

"hm…how about…Tori Amos." I say smirking

She sighed and put her head in her hands. "Can't you at least pretend to pay attention?"

"Oh, but I'm so good at sarcastic remarks." I smile.

She glares. "Lets take five for lunch." At those words my stomach growls. "I'll make you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

Oh not again. What will make her get this through her thick skull? "Hunny darling sweetie, you know I love you right?"

"Yeah… in your own twisted little way." she said warily.

"Well then PAY ATTENTION! Let me use small words. I-" I pointed at myself "Am a Vaaaammmmmpppppiiiiirrrrrre. This means I must eat BLOOD. You know, the stuff that flows through peoples veins? I vant to suck your bluud."

She frowned, lines creasing her forehead. "Right I forgot." she turned to the kitchen.

It was my turn to frown, pushing my lower lip out in a pout. I followed her to where she opened the fridge and took out… a bottle jar of blood? "Where'd you get that?" I ask.

"Joey. He has a whole vat full of this stuff that they just throw away. He was happy to have it taken off of his hands." she put the jar in the microwave and pushed a few buttons.

Joey is a friend of my sister's who works at the butchers. Boy aren't I lucky. "Thank you! You're so good to me." The microwave beeped and Michele took out the jar, popping the lid. She handed it to me.

"Bon appetite."

I put the jar to my lips "Always" I say and take a huge gulp.

The salty sweet elixir burned the back of my throat. I could feel it pour down into my stomach. I could feel my body absorbed it, I felt energized. I felt alive, which is a trick for the dead. I smiled and licked the remnants from my lips.

When I opened my eyes, that I hadn't even remembered closing, I saw Michele looking at me. Her eyes held a calculating look. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." she replied, leaning against the table "It's just that it's so weird. My baby sister is a thing of myth. All logical thought says you shouldn't be here. That you're not possible. Yet, here you are, standing in my kitchen no less. It's like a fairy tale exploded in my life. Only it's not a fairy tale is it? It's more like a horror story. That's where you normally here about vampires, right? From horror stories."

I blink, then lean against the counter behind me. "Do I look like a horror story to you? I mean any more than a normal teenager. All that's different is I need a little blood donation every once and a while. No biggy."

"That's not what they say in the stories. They say your blood thirsty and soulless. How do we know how you'll behave a week from now, or hell a day from now? How do we know you wont some day wake up and want to hurt someone?"

"You believe I'd hurt you?" I demand incredulously. "I feel just fine. I will not hurt you or any one else unless they hurt me first. I mean, yeah, we don't know what will happen tomorrow but I'm pretty damn sure I wont loose my good since by that time. And hey, if anything happens I give you permission to fry my ass to save yours." I pushed away from the counter and went up to her. "It'll all be okay. Okay? Now no more freak outs!"

"Okay, Okay!" she said putting her hands up in a placating gesture. "you win, Now let me eat my lunch and we'll start on Math."

I groaned "I think I liked it better when we were questioning my sanity."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I typed another key word into my laptop. I was up in my attic room, sitting on my bed crossed legged with my computer in my lap. My room was beyond messy, which is why Michele got the master bedroom, and the second bedroom got made into her office. This way she didn't have to see my mess. The bed unmade, with sheets piled on the opposite side that I was sitting on. My clothes were all over the floor, along with random piece of paper and other shit. There was a full book shelf by the door, the only clean thing. The blinds were drawn over my only window, the only light was a green lava lamp and the light from my laptop.

A site caught my interest 'The Truth about Vampires, the Buffy files' The truth about vampires? This should be entertaining. I click on the link. My screen went black. Words in silver appeared next. At the top of the site was the words 'Welcome to the world of the Slayers. You have been approved to look at this site by…' "Approved?" I ask my self. "What, do they track every computer to make sure it doesn't have any evil spawn residue on it?"

I continue reading 'In every generation, there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer, and if you are reading this you are two. However, you are not the only one. The First Slayer was created in ancient Africa when three sorcerers, the Shadow Men, used powerful magic to bind a pure-demon heart into a young girl. When a Slayer is killed, another potential Slayer is "called" and immediately receives her power. However, through the magic of a powerful witch, all women are potential slayers are now full slayers, no waiting for one to die. This site is to educate you. Happy hunting! I skimmed down. The Slayer is always female; Slayers have been shown to be called at ages as young as 12, and as old as 19. Well, I am that. There were many links. History of the Slayer, weapons, books to read. It's a whole Universe of Slayers. But I'm a Slayer (I'm guessing) and a Vampire. What the hell does that mean?

* * *

Author: I would like to let you on the secret. Wikipedia is god! I looked up Buffy on Wiki (good god that's a lot of stuff) and it's amazing! It let me onto a whole bunch of info about Buffy. There's a whole bunch of info about in in this chapter. So yeah. I hope you liked it! 


	10. Decisions

Author: Hello boys and girls and welcome to another _exciting_ episode of I was a Teenage Personality disorder! I was so happy that i got an idea for this story and it's all thanks to my pretend band- SEBASTIAN! give them a good round of applose!

Audience: (crickets chirping)

Setsuna: Maybe they dont get it because you misspelled applause?

Author: Shuddup and enjoy the show.

* * *

"_When I close my eyes in the morning_

_My burning vision clears_

_When I close my eyes in the morning_

_Voices fill my ears_

_My brain turns on, from the restless wake_

_While the sandman begins to take_

_My mind on a journey_

_To far off lands_

_Soldiers on a gurney_

_Friends without hands_

_The accomplishments of the night slip away_

_So my mind can now dream of the day_

_Blurring colours tell me lies_

_Voices buzzing like crack-filled flies_

_I know not what they're saying_

_The music I hear playing_

_A rapid beat_

_Like rabbits feet_

_Usher in the dawn_

_Now that I'm awake_

_Will I see you here with me_

_Or will the breath I take_

_End with nothing to see_

_Maybe blood will stain the sheets_

_From some omnipotent force_

_Maybe I'll know the definition of 'freak'_

_(It would be you of course)_

_I could see my Prince_

_In his shining armor_

_You could sooth me tense_

_And say 'mi amour'_

_It could be someone to take my pain_

_Drown me in emotions_

_So I'll never feel again_

_Never feel broken devotions_

_Maybe someone who will love me_

_After all my past_

_I know it isn't likely_

_But I had to ask_

_Temptation quickens my breath_

_As excitement speeds my pulse_

_I'm hoping for someone fresh_

_Instead of someone false_

_When I blink the dreams from my fuzzy eyes_

_Something inside me quickly dies_

_Air's beside me, I'm all alone_

_Another dreary night at home."_

A chorus of voices fill my ears. Usually Sebastian helps me think. Don't get me wrong, I'm not obsessed with the band like most girls my age are. I mean they are a pretty good band it's just the fact that their sound is so inconstant that gets me. A lot of people like that, I don't know why.

Anyway, besides debating the goodness factor of some stupid band I'm trying to figure out what to do next. This is what I know so far. I'm a vampire. That means I have to stay inside during the day or risk being flash fried. That also means I have to suck blood to stay healthy. The pro's to this situation? Super strength and a creepy factor. That and I don't think much can kill me. And I probably heal fast.

That's not the least of my problems. I'm also a slayer. That means that I have the power and destiny to kill vampires to keep them from hurting people… I don't want to be a hero! What's the fun in that? I don't get paid, I can get hurt or killed. Plus, I mean I'm not so bad and I'm a vampire. Is there such thing as a good vampire? Or will one day I wake up and want to kill people? Man I have identity problems.

Last night I found a website that had tons of info on vampires and slayers. I started to read it but it was boooooooorrrrring. I mean totally. I found an email but I don't know if I should use it. I mean what if they decide I'm too much of a risk and must be eliminated. Or better yet that I'm an oddity and should be dissected to better understand what makes me tick. Can vampires die from having a huge hole in their stomach and having people touch their insides? Ew! No thank you.

I do need help though. I have no freaking clue what the hell is going on. No. Clue. Grr! And it doesn't help that my older sis is watching me like a hawk to make sure I don't get into trouble. I cant stand one more night cooped up in this attic. I will scream!

That decides it. I push off of my bed and stop my C.D. player. I'm already dressed in black jeans tucked into steel toed boots. My shirt is a off the shoulder black t'. I have some hoops in my ears and my hair is pulled back from my face in a pony tail. I should really get a hair cut it's starting to annoy me. I grab my leather trench coat. It's way to big for me, I found in in a dumpster. What? Don't look at me like that! It's fine. I cleaned it up and repaired all the holes. Well… more like made Michelle repair all the holes.

I open my window and peer out. It's only two stories. No biggie. I jump, keeping my legs under me so as not to fall on my head. I land and pause for a second, feeling for damage. None, cool.

I take off down the street just wandering. I wont get lost, I have an impeccable sense of direction. I will remember to avoid dark ally ways this time though. Or should I check out the dark places to kill a few vampires? Decisions, decisions.

I decide to ignore my heroism and just find someplace to hang. I mean I already dusted quite a few ugly dead so I deserve a brake right? Right!

Unfortunately, I live in dullsville. There isn't really anything to do here. I stop and think. If I were a teenager where would I go for a party? Wait! I AM a teenager! So what's the problem? Don't I have any friends?

Before my brain could go any further with it's investigation, I heard something behind me. A slayer's work is never done. I whirl around and grab its neck, pounding it into the wall. The creature hissed. I hissed back.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" said a voice behind me. I quickly brake the neck of the vampire in my hands and turn to look at the man in front of me.

We could be twins. He was also wearing all black. The only difference being he had black hair that was short enough that it couldn't be pulled into a pony tail, yet long enough to be in his face.

I looked down at my outfit, then back to his, trying to remember how many vampires I had seen wearing this. Damnit! Everyone has a uniform these days. "What the hell do you want?" Now I was pissed that my individuality had been questioned, so that came out a little harsh. I'm not one to apologize, especially to someone who could kill me.

He smirked "Nothing much. Just wanted to hear if the rumors are true." he looked me up and down and his smirk widened "I guess they are."

"What rumors?" I asked.

"That there was a new vampire in town that killed her own kind. By the stories I'd thought you'd be taller."

Oh he was soo not getting on my good side. "What of it? If I choose to kill those who try to kill me that's my own business."

He sobered out "That's not what I heard. I heard that you've been hunting. I've heard that we have another Angelus on our hands."

"Angel wha?" I asked. Before I could get an answer he attacked me. The fucking bastard attacked me!

He had his hands around my neck and held me in such a way that was identical to how I held the other vampire mere moments before. Luckily I didn't really need to breath.

I pulled my legs up and kicked him squarely in the chest with as much force as possible, nails digging into his arms. He made a small sound and dropped me. I fell, then pushed my feet down, standing instantly. I grabbed a piece of debris behind me and whirled, slamming him in the chest with it. His eyes widened and he whispered "Slayer." before disappearing into a cloud of dust.

I looked at what I had in my hand. It was a piece of wood that had broken off into a sharp point. It was a stake.

The vampire I just finished staking had called me a Slayer. He accused me of hunting vampires and of being another Angelus. Whatever that meant. I dusted of my clothes and popped my caller up to keep the cold off my neck. Apparently more than this one vampire thought I was an enemy. I smiled. If the shoe fits…


	11. The Dancing Queen

Author: WOOO It's chapter ten! (i think)! it's amazing!

* * *

A city is a busy place, and most are never truly asleep. This city was no exception. In parts of it people were acting as if it were still day, artificial light taking the place of the sun. It was a full moon, so most streets were flooded with light.

Tonight, I hunted. Don't get me wrong, my pray wasn't the innocent human flesh that danced around me. My pray was much bigger, the parasites that lived off of the humans, Vampires.

Don't look at me like that, I'm not crazy. See, I'm a vampire too. I'm also a slayer, defender of the week and scourge of the undead. I had recently decided that if I was to be a slayer, I might as well enjoy it. Hence, the hunting.

Then I hit a problem. Where are Vampires located? So far, I had been jumped twice, or maybe three times in a dark alley way. I had also been held in a warehouse full of them, and been jumped on my street. Then there was the angry mob that came to my house… I doubted I would be so lucky as for any to make house calls again, which means I had to go looking for them.

Of course, as is the way of things, once you start looking for something you cant find it. I had peeked into every dark alley way I could find in between my house and the teen hang out, The Dancing Queen. Original no?

Well, I doubt I'm the only Vampire in the world hunting so maybe some of my prey will be stalking their prey. Where better to find nice, hot, blood that a club for teens? I couldn't think of anything so I walk in.

And then I remembered why I had never been there before. I hate people. And it looked like every teenager in the city was crammed into this one building. Kill me now, Please? On the far wall was a bar that had an equal measure of alcohol and juice. Tall chairs sat in front of it. There were some chairs lining the walls, though most room was cleared for dancing. Stairs led to a balcony section, basically floors that lined the wall and went across the room in a catwalk type of style. Railings kept people from falling but didn't inhibit their view of the dance floor. Kept on the second floor was couches and soft looking chairs, looking like a kind of musty living room.

Music boomed around me as smoke infolded me. There wasn't a live band on the stage tonight, instead it was taken up by a DJ's table. I made my way to the bar to order a drink, then I would find a nice place to watch for any suspicious action.

I finally reached the island in the ocean of paper, got right next to the bartender and yelled "Can I have a Coke?" so as to be heard over the loud din.

He poured me a coca-cola, then went on to his more interesting customers. I turned around, trying to figure out how I could wade back into the sea without spilling my drink all over me. I decided the safest place to be would have to be the second floor. I made my way up the stairs, being careful to not bump into anyone.

I finally made it to my destination, triumphant. Unfortunately, this level was almost as crowded as the one I had just left. Almost all of the good spots were taken. I decided to sit on the floor, my jeans could take whatever was stuck to the ground. I sat at the edge of the floor, my legs hanging down on either side of a pole in the railing. I sipped my coke, the cool liquid making its way down my throat.

I watched the seen below me and realized there was no way in hell this was gonna work. There was just too much going on at once. I probably wouldn't even notice if some chick was sucked dry right in front of me. My mood fell to shatter on the floor. How the hell was I supposed to be some heap-big Vampire Hunter if I couldn't even find a vampire?

I glared into my drink and then took another gulp.

"Why the sour face?" asked a voice beside me.

So intent was I on my disappointment I hadn't even noticed two people come to sit beside me. I recognized them vaguely, they had gone to my school. The girl had short black hair that had a slight wave to it, probably indicating that if she grew it out it would be extremely curly. She was wearing a purple tank top and jeans. Her feet were covered in big black boots with thin heels. She was wearing purple glasses, and had a row of earrings crawling up each ear. In the light a crystal nose stud winked.

Behind her was a boy with blonde longish shaggy hair. His eyes were a blue-gray. He was wearing torn jeans and skater shoes. His shirt was long and had a red eye and a black widow on it. He had cuff bracelets on his arms, on with a spider web the other was just black. He was taller than the girl even sitting down.

It took me a second to realize they were waiting for my answer "Nothing."

"Party wasn't what you expected?" asked the boy.

"Yeah." I said, taking another drink from my coke.

"Well maybe we can help cheer you up." the girl said smiling "My name's Morgana and this is my friend Damian. And you are?"

"Marie."

"It's nice to meet you." she said, holding her hand out.

I smiled, she's one of those people you cant do anything to but smile. We shook hands, then the boy behind her leaned over and we shook hands as well.

"So Marie, what brings you to this cesspool of teenager hormones?" Morgana asks.

"Um, just looking for something to do." I said, it wouldn't do to have me confess I had been looking for Undead to hunt.

Morgana's smile widened. "Really, You sure you weren't looking for Vampires?"


	12. Watchers

Author: I FINALLY got inspiration for this... thank gods... i was starting to hate it... but now i'm all better!

* * *

I stared at the girl, trying to hide the shock in my eyes. "What… do you mean?"

Morgana laughed, and it sounded like bells. "You should see your face. It's priceless." She looked back at her companion and they shared a look, smiling. "Don't worry, we aren't going to turn you into the nut house or anything. In fact…" she stood up, smoothing out her jeans. Damian stood as well. "If you follow us, we'll explain everything to you."

Something in my brain clicked. "Uh-uh. You may have thrown me, but you didn't make me stupid. I'm not going to follow you into some dark alley."

She grinned. "oh come on. You could probably beat me up with your eyes closed. I promise we mean you no harm. It's just that it's loud in here, and it's kind of a strange subject. It would be nicer if we could talk in private. Don't you want some answers? I could give them to you."

Could this… chick have more information about who I was, what I was, than I did? It was enough to peek my interest. She was right too, she probably didn't pose much of a threat to me. I decided to follow them, but be on high alert the whole time.

They started walking down the stairs. I walked a little behind them, keeping them in my sights at all time. Morgana went to a door leading to the back alley. I stepped out after them, waiting until I made sure there was no one waiting for us before I closed the door.

"So… What's this about?" I asked, crossing my arms and leaning against the door.

"You are a slayer." Morgana started "This means you have certain abilities that make it easier for you to kill vampires. You do this because they kill humans, and reek general havoc on the public."

"Tell me something I don't know." I scoff.

Morgana glares at me before she continues "Usually slayers are trained by people called watchers. These people know the history of the slayers, as well as general knowledge on other various baddies that you will encounter. They also are well versed in various types of hand-to-hand as well as weapon combat."

"Wait… so I don't just kill vampires?"

"No." Damian explained "There are also many other creatures that hurt humans; demons, evil witches, malevolent spirits, that sort of thing. You are the defender of humanity. You protect them from everything non-human."

Morgana cleared her throat. "May I continue?"

I nodded.

"Now, as of late there are more and more slayers coming into their power. This is because not long ago, the slayers faced a powerful enemy. They needed more soldiers. A witch and friend to the slayer called power and made it so every girl that would become a slayer became a slayer. This boom in the number of slayers means that they need more watchers. This also means that many slayers are going untrained. It was a good idea, and a necessity to beat the Big Bad, but now that the fight is over it's a big problem."

"How do you know all this?" I ask.

She smiled "My older brother is training to become a watcher. I found his journal."

"Oh." I thought for a second. "So how are you supposed to help me? It's not like you can take me to find a watcher."

"You are a special case. When they did the spell, they hadn't thought of a possibility that maybe some of the slayers would be vampires. I think this was kind of stupid because slayers usually have an aura that attracts darkness to them. This makes it easier to find those who they are meant to kill. It's also how I found you."

That confused me "But you aren't vampires…"

She laughed "No, but I'm a witch. I cast a spell to find you by tracking you aura as soon as I heard about you. You really should be more careful about your secret."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm friends with Shane. He told me about you and I figured it out from there. I've been waiting for someone like you to show up. Oh and don't worry. I tweaked Shane's memory so he wouldn't tell anyone else about your predicament."

"Wait… you messed with Shane's mind?"

"Just enough so he wouldn't let on about what you were. I didn't want the information to fall into the wrong hands."

"And who exactly would have the wrong hands? The Baddies, or the Slayers? I'm not exactly sure which side I'm on."

Damien spoke for the first time in a while "I'm sure. You haven't hurt any innocents and you have only killed vampires. You aren't on their side."

"For now anyway. What if my dark side takes control?"

"That's why we're here." Morgana pushed off from the wall and came to stand in front of me "We are going to help you. We will teach you what you need to know and make sure that you can keep your dark side in check."

"How are you going to do that? You're brother's the watcher not you!"

Morgana smiled a secretive smile "Yes, but I know where his training place is, and I know where he keeps his books. As long as we put everything back where they belong, he'll never know."

"Why are you doing this?"

She thought a second before saying, "Well, I always knew that magic existed… and when I found out about the slayers I knew in my heart that I was supposed to help in the fight against darkness."

I looked at Damian "What about you?"

"I've heard stories from Morgana about the battles. I want to help too."

I sighed "If you tag along I'm not going to be worrying about taking care of you. You'll have to defend yourself."

Damian smiled "You don't have to worry about us. We know how to fight."

"So do we have a deal? Will you let us train you?" Morgana said, holding out her hand.

I took it in my hand "Sure. Why not?"


	13. Training

"What is this place?" I cough as clouds of dust fill my lungs.

"It's going to be your training room." Morgana answered me proudly.

"What am I training for, a Merry Maid?" Damian hit me on the back of my head "Ow! What was that for?"

"It took me a long time to find this place, be grateful."

'This place' was an abandoned one room building. It was strange, not big enough to be a warehouse, but why the hell would you have a random room in the middle of a city? As I ran into a ladder I realized it wasn't quite one room. I looked up rubbing my head. Above me was little more than a catwalk running around the wall. It had a rail, and was full of random crap. In fact, that could be said for the whole building. Mostly it was wood and poisonous chemicals, but there was also tools and cloth, and probably rats.

"It looks like it's in no condition for training. What happened to using your brother's training room?"

Morgana looked sheepish "Turns out he installed cameras. He saw me sneaking in there one time."

"Great…" I say, taking time to examine my surroundings. "So I guess before we can do anything we better get all this crap cleaned up."

I found some more advantages to being a vampire. The super strength thing? Really good at picking random bits of two ton debrees. And the whole already dead thing? All those noxious fumes can no longer make me sick, or even dizzy. Lets hear it for inhumanity!

After a few hours we got everything set into piles, by that time it was already getting late… or early…

"I better get going."

"That's fine, we'll have it all cleaned up by tomorrow night. Meet us here k?" Morgana said, not even looking up from her work.

"Right. Better be sparkling by the time I come back."

"Eye, eye captain!" Damian gave me a mock salute.

Meanwhile, elsewhere

"This is strange." A girl with shoulder length straight red hair and blue eyes sat in front of a computer. She chew on her lip thoughtfully.

"What's up Will?" A boy with short, dark brown hair and dark eyes rolled his hair over to where Willow was sitting.

"Well, this says that one of the visitors to the slayer site cant be traced, but that's impossible because it's set to magically pick up on slayer signals. So it should be able to track where the slayer is but it's not working." She said, confusedly picking her words.

"Could there be something wrong with the system?" Willow shot him a dark look "Never mind, stupid question. Could a non-slayer get in, like a powerful witch or something?"

"Maybe, but I think I'd feel their power. This is so confusing Xander! What if some Uber baddy somehow was able to hack in and now has all of this information and it'll be all my fault everyone dies and I'll never forgive myself!"

"Willow, chill! You'll be able to work this out and find them, whoever they are, I'm sure."

Willow smiled "You're right, I just have to try really hard. I'll find whoever they are."

Back with our Protagonist, Marie began to sneeze repeatedly. "Someone's talking about me! That's never a good thing…"

"Marie, you better be doing your homework!" her loving sister called.

"I am!" Marie collapsed back onto her bed. "Jeeze, I never thought being dead would be so much work, I'm beat." she looked at the clock to see it was very early morning. "A few hours of sleep wont hurt." she muttered before falling promptly to sleep.

Author: sorry it was so short, I'll write more soon!


	14. Restless

Author: Sorry it took me a while, inspiration has been in short supply around here. I got all inspired cause i started to read "Why Buffy Matters" which is a book disecting Buffy. That got me interested so i decided to write.

* * *

Metal flashed In the ray of sunlight. Sawdust filled the air, just as the sound of heavy breathing did. Metal met Metal as two swords clashed. A boy with long blonde hair and eyes the colour of storm clouds bared down on a girl with long brown hair pulled back in a pony tail. Her brown eyes glared into his as she clenched her teeth. Muscles jumped as she pushed on the force against her. She smiled as her full strength started bending the boy backwards. Her eyes widened and she cursed as the force suddenly disappeared. She could feel herself fly as feet connected with her stomach and helped her defy gravity. She landed on her back and her sword landed a foot away from her hand. Damian's sword hovered a few inches away from my neck.

"Why the fuck do we have to practice with a sword? It's not like I'm ever gonna use the damn thing." I said from her position on the ground.

"You have to know how to use any weapon. You never know when you'll need to fight, or what will be at your disposal." said a voice, connected to Morgana who had just stepped into my view.

"Next you'll be teaching me how to use a pillowcase to smother vampires." I rolled my eyes

Morgana looked confused "How would that work? Vampires cant breathe."

I sighed. With inhuman speed I grabbed the sword that was now held loosely in Damian's hands in-between my palms. I threw it and it landed in the wall a few feet away. I flipped up, landing on my feet. I turned and threw a punch at Damian's face. He caught my fist in his hand but I just used the other fist. When he caught that with his other hand my eyes narrowed. I grabbed his hands and lifted myself off of the ground, flipping me over him. I let her knees connect with his chin as I was launched in the air. He turned with me, mouth bloody, and kicked. I caught his leg and pushed it away, using enough force so that he stumbled. He ran at me and feigned to the left. I ducked and the bitch caught me on the way up, firmly hitting me in the solar plexus. I flipped feet over head until she was a few body lengths away.

A bell rang before either could react. "Okay. Today's sparring lesson has ended." Morgana announced.

Marie growled "Just let us finish this one fight."

Morgana didn't even blink at the threat in my voice "You know why we had to put in the bell. You guys'd keep fighting the whole time and we'd never get any studying done. It wont just be one fight, it'll be another hours worth." Morgana explained

I sighed "But I don't like studying!"

"Well too bad." Morgana hit me with a ruler. "You have to study. Sit." She indicated a chair.

I obediently obeyed, but I wasn't gonna like it.

Morgana began the lesson "We have already discussed the techniques most used in hunting and killing vampires."

"Which I didn't even really need to learn. Killer Slayer reflexes hello." I mutter.

Morgana ignores me "Of course we know that some of those techniques don't really work the same with demons. Have you ever tried to stake a demon? It's not all that fun. You're best bet would probably be a sharp object like a _sword _or burning them, or throwing them out of tall buildings and such. But today's lesson will not be about how to kill Demons but rather about the Demons themselves. To be able to hunt them you must be able to understand them. We shall go into the origins of them, as well as some of the different species."

I try and tune her out but I swear she has mind altering abilities. I have never once been able to ignore her as she'll ignore me. Needless to say it pisses me off.

"Many demon species are Earth native. Many others originated in other dimensions. Before mankind, Earth was ruled by purebred demons, the most powerful of which are the Old Ones. Old Ones constantly warred with each other, rising and falling in power within a group, but overall dominance was absolute. Over time, however, they gradually lost their hold. Many were confined in the Deeper well, a hole running through the center of the world, while others escaped to other dimensions. Descendents and former servants were left in this world, they were generally the product of crossbreeding, to either blend in with the humans or hide and feed off them on occasion."

"Right, at which point I show up and kick their asses."

Morgana smiled "Exactly."

"So let's get to that part. Sounds fun."

Morgana sighed and readied herself for another speech. She was stopped by a bell ringing.

"Oops. Looks like it's time for me to go home! Hold that thought, we'll continue that tomorrow." I got up and grabbed my trench coat. I slipped it on. I fumbled in my jacket to pull out leather gloves. I was wearing jeans, so my legs were covered. The only skin exposed was my face.

"I'll take you home today. Damian, can you clean up here?" Morgana asked.

"Sure."

We headed to the other side of the building where the car was. It was a hearse painted to look like the mystery machine from Scooby-do. It was supposedly given to Morgana from a friend. What sane person would buy their friend a hearse and then paint it like a cartoon car was beyond me. I got in the back and spread out on the seats. Instead of a coffin being in the back, it had been re-formatted with seats on each sides of the wall. I knew they folded out to make a bed, I just hadn't quite figured out why. Morgana climbed up in the front. I could hear her start the car through the material pinned up to separate the front of the automobile from the back. We drove in silence.

"Are you getting enough sleep?" Morgana suddenly asked.

"Huh?" I eloquently replied.

"Well what with studying during the day and hunting at night I wondered if you were actually getting any sleep. I mean, even the undead need some rest."

I felt my face go all wistful on me. "I get some sleep. I don't really need much. I actually kind of have trouble sleeping." I winced as I realized I was getting in too deep.

"Really? Is there something on your mind that's making it hard for you?"

"No! Not at all, I guess it's just all the excitement."

Morgana let the subject drop, even though that was the lame-ist answer in all of history. The truth was I was too busy thinking of the future. I spent time when I could be sleeping trying to figure out where this 'life' could possibly go. Would I live forever? If I did I would spend eternity doing what? Hunting vampires? It is at this point I'd get all philosophical about the concept of a 'good vampire'. A lot of self doubt involved in that.

"We're here." Morgana announced.

"Nk. Thanks for the ride." I grab a blanket and flop it onto my head. I carefully got out of the car, peaking out of a tiny slit in the cloth. I found out back door and, absent mindedly waving to Morgana, opened the door and entered the house. I closed the door behind me and leaned on it. I sighed and let the blanket sink to the floor.

I started banging my head methodically on the door behind me. I really need something to cheer me up. Get me out of the slump of studying with Morgana and Damian, studying with Michele, and hunting. I was starting to get restless and for some reason I figured that wouldn't be a good thing.


End file.
